pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 50 - Akane’s Rampage, A Losing Fight
Akane continued to dodge and block the attacks through at him by Hinta, Jamie, Rodney and Alice. “Neither of you can even land a punch.” laughed Akane He punched Jamie in the jaw and sent him crashing into the ground before kicking Hinta and sending her flying toward the ground. He grabed Alice’s arm and swung her in a circle before sending her flying toward the ground. Rodney kick at him, but Akane grabbed his leg and tossed him toward the ground. Jamie picked himself up off of the ground while rubbing his jaw and walking toward Ash, Misty and Brock. Hinta, Alice and Rodney all stopped themselves just as they were about to hit the ground and landed beside Jamie. “Ha this is to easy…come on I know you all can do better.” laughed Akane “Akane don’t let’s your guard down you fool!” shouted Jaice “What?” asked Akane All of a sudden a figure appeared behind Akane and just as he was about to turn around something hammered him in the back of the head. Akane was sent crashing down into the ground creating a large cloud of dust and creating a large crater. Just then a violet colored light began to over take the surrounding area. “Let’s get out of here!” shouted Jamie They all quickly dashed away from the area where Akane had crashed as violet colored energy blast began to rain down from the sky. “What was that?” asked Brock They all looked at a large dome of violet energy that grew larger in size with each explosion. They shielded their face’s from the sand from being blown by the wind caused by the explosions. When the explosions finally stopped they looked and saw a large cloud of dust. They looked above it and saw Tanza floating above the dust cloud slouched over looking down so they all floated over to her. “Nice attack.” smiled Hinta “Thanks and sorry I’m late.” smiled Tanza breathing heavy “No problem.” nodded Rodney “That attack of yours should’ve did some real damage.” noted Alice “Not even close!” shouted Akane Just then Akane burst out the top of the dust cloud rubbing his head while looking at them smiling. They all looked at him and saw that his shirt was torn, but his body didn’t have scratch on it “No way that attack didn’t even scratch him.” noticed Alice “Oh man I wish where ever Timothy is that he would hurry up and get here.” thought Jamie “Hay not a half bad attack, but don’t think you’ll get me like that again. I won’t let my guard down.” laughed Akane and then he disappeared. “Where did he go?” wondered Tanza They all looked around and all of a sudden Akane appeared high above them with his hands pointed at them. “He’s above us!” Rodney shouted They all looked up just as red sphere’s of energy began to shoot out of Akane’s fingers and rain down toward them. Everybody ducked and dodged the sphere as he continued to shower the ground below with energy. Rodney dodged a few of the energy sphere’s before holding his hands at his side and creating a sphere of blue energy in his hand. He threw his hand forward and fired a large beam of energy at Akane who stopped his attack. Akane hit the beam with his tail and sent it flying back toward Rodney who quickly moved out of the way. Akane then dashed toward Rodney and hit him in the stomach with his knee and sent him crashing to the ground. Jamie threw his left hand forward and fired a large red beam of energy at Akane. Akane turned around and kicked the beam up through the clouds before holding out his right hand and firing a beam of white energy at Jamie. Jamie unable to dodge the attack was caught in the blast and sent hurtling to the ground in a huge explosion. Hinta and Alice floated side by side and held their hands out in front of each other. Just then a sphere of ice blue and red energy began to form in front of then and after a few minutes they fired the sphere of energy at Akane. The sphere of energy hit Akane and caused a huge explosion creating a large cloud of smoke. “Did we get him?” asked Alice “I think we did.” nodded Hinta They looked at the cloud of smoke and all of a sudden a white beam of energy came flying out of the smoke catching both Alice and Hinta in it. The beam carried them both to the ground catching them in a explosion creating a powerful shockwave. Ash, Misty and Brock land on the ground and each of them hold their hands out in front of them toward Akane. Just then a sphere a blue, white and yellow energy began to form in front of them and they fired a beam large beam of energy at Akane. Akane quickly turned around and knocked the beam away with his left hand. “Nice try.” laughed Akane Akane body then began to glow white as he brought his right hand up adjacent to his shoulder and head. “Get out of there now?” shouted Tanza to Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock. Akane then swung his arm toward them and when he did there was a huge explosion. ……………………… Meanwhile back on Tonami island Assua, Eria and Kim all sat on the porch sensing intense battle. “Hay Eria I don’t sense Timothy at all. Don’t you think he’ll show up?” asked Aussa “Yea I know he will they all just need to hang on until he show’s up.” nodded Eria “Yeah, but that guy that their fighting is so strong…I don’t know how much longer that they can keep it up.” noted Aussa “I know what your saying, but we have to believe that they all will make it through this.” noted Eria “Yeah I know.” nodded Aussa “Pika…Pi!” shouted Kim “They will make it thought this…come on Timothy. Where ever you are Alice and everybody else needs your help.” thought Eria Eria, Aussa and Kim all looked into the sky as they continued to sense the battle. ……………………… Back in the desert the Tanza held onto Ash,, Misty and Brock as they floated above a large crater made by Akane’s attack. “No way look at it.” glared Tanza “It’s so deep…I can’t even see the bottom of it.” trembled Misty “If we would’ve been hit by that we would’ve bit the bit one.” said Ash “Chu…Pikachu” shouted Pikachu as Ash held him. Tanza let go of them as and they started floating in air as she looked over at Akane. “Damn…we can’t put a scratch on this guy.” thought Tanza to herself. “Hay your pretty fast…I thought for sure that those three were history.” smiled Akane Tanza looked at Akane trying to figure our her next move when all of a sudden there were several explosions below them. Tanza, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all looked down and saw Rodney, Jamie, Hinta and Alice walk out of the rubble. They floated to the ground and they all regrouped on the left side of the large crater in the ground. “Hay are you four ok?” asked Tanza “Yeah…I‘m just a little bruised.” nodded Jamie breathing heavy. “I’ll be fine.” smiled Rodney as he held his left arm. “We’re ok two.” nodded Alice breathing heavy. “Speck for yourself…that last attack really hurt. We barely managed to defend against it.” fussed Hinta breathing heavy. “Hay I really don’t see anyway of beating this guy.” shrugged Rodney “Me neither I’ve analyzed as much as a could about him and still couldn’t find a weakness.” snarled Jamie “Man where’s Timothy when you need him.” sighed Tanza “Don’t worry he’ll be here…we just need to hold on.” assured Alice “Hay what are you guy’s over there whispering about. Trying to come up with some kind of plan...no matter what plan you come up with your still going to die.” said Akane They all looked at Akane as he floated down out of the sky and landed on the ground on the opposite side of the crater. “So what should we do now?” asked Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “I don’t know.” shrugged Tanza “Well let’s keep on fighting…I’m just getting warmed up.” smiled Rodney “Do you have a plan?” asked Hinta “Nope, but maybe we could get in another sneak attack.” guessed Rodney “I don’t think so…he’s not going to let’s us get the drop on him again.” reminded Alice “Well its worth a try.” shrugged Rodney They all looked at Akane as he stood on the other side of crater smiling at then before looking at each other and knodding. “Alright Ash, Misty, Brock do you three have enough energy to launch another attack like the one you launched before?” asked Jamie “Yes.” They all said at the time. “Alright we’re going to try to knock him this way. When we do I want you three to hit him with everything ya’ll got.” plotted Rodney “Ok.” They nodded “But Rodney how are we going to get his attention without him noticing us?” asked Tanza “You leave that to me.” huffed Rodney Rodney walked out in front of the group and stopped at the edge of the crater before looking back. “Jamie you’ve got my back?” asked Rodney “Yea…good luck.” nodded Jamie “Be care dude.” warned Tanza “Don’t worry I will.” laughed Rodney and he turned back around toward Akane. “What are those fools planning. Hah…whatever it is it want help them.” thought Akane to himself. “Alright let’s turn up the heat.” smiled Rodney All of a sudden the ground began to shake and Rodney’s body began to crackle with blue electricity. “What’s this.” thought Jaice Jaice pushed the button on his scouter and the numbers appeared on it rising quickly as he continued to watch. “So these earthlings can hide their power levels. Amazing his power level is already over 3,500 and it’s still rising.” thought Jaice “So this guy really has a little power. Hay Jaice what’s the reading on this guy’s power?” asked Akane He turned around and saw Jaice staring at Rodney with the scouter still calculating. Rodney continued to power up and the electrical energy around him began to surge across the ground. All of a sudden Rodney erupted in a explosion of power and they saw that he now had a blue energy around him. “Not bad…Akane looks like his guy has a power level of 7,000.” smiled Jaice “Are you serious Jaice…I didn’t think an earthling could get that powerful.” smiled Akane as he looked back at Jaice. “And yet we see one right in front of us.” smiled Jaice “Now this should be fun.” laughed Akane Just then Rodney rocked toward Akane causing the ground to explod behind him. The group watched as he was just about to collide with Akane and then they both vanished. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked around for them, but they couldn’t find a trace of Rodney or Akane. “Hay Tanza where did they go?” asked Ash “Chu…Pi.” said Pikachu “They just vanished.” glared Misty “But to where?” wondered Brock “They didn’t really vanished…they’re just fight really fast. We’re watching them fight now.” said Tanza Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at Jamie, Hinta and Alice an saw that they were looking around. They saw that they were all quickly moving their eye’s as if they were watching something moving very quick. “You all can do it two…just focus and feel out their energys.” smiled Alice Misty, Pikachu, Ash and Brock all began to focus staring up into the sky listen and watching. “Your not trying to see their body’s just the energy that their body’s are giving off.” said Alice They continued to focus on the surrounding until they began to hear something in the wind. “I hear them.” replied Misty “Yeah me to.” said Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Me three.” nodded Brock “That’s great…now continue to focus and look. Try not to blink.” smiled Alice They continued to focus as the sound seemed to be closer than before and moving around quickly. Just then they saw a flash of blue and white light collide before moving away and colliding again. “I found them.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pikachu.” said Pikachu “So fast.” said Brock “I’m not used to this.” stumbled Misty They all watched Rodney and Akane quickly moving back and forth across the field battling it out. To Be Continued………. Category:Season 3 Content